This invention relates to techniques and implementing apparatus for providing optics suitable for the guidance of a beamrider type missile during the first, rocket-powered phase of flight, as well as during a phase immediately following, when the coasting missile is being precisely guided to the intended target by another set of optical components and their associated hardware.